


Nothing More Than Feelings

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has feelings for Claudia, he just isn't sure what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Than Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #36 at Cutters-Lab on LiveJournal.

**Anger**  
"You don't trust me to do my bloody job."

He shouts at her, his hands shaking as he moves closer. She steps away until she is stopped by the wall at her back. His face is so close to her he can hear each breath she takes.

"I just needed to make sure you're safe," she replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

With a start, he realises that she's scared – of him – and he backs away, searching to find the words for an apology. 

But it's Claudia that speaks first. "I'm sorry," she says, and he forgets everything else.

 

**Jealousy**  
It's the first time he's seen Claudia with Ryan but there's obviously something between them. Their bodies are mirroring each other, heads bent close, whispering.

He shouldn't be surprised by their... whatever that is – after all, she's an attractive woman, and Ryan's a strong alpha male kind of guy – but he can't help the way his stomach clenches and his hands fist by his side. 

There's nothing between him and Claudia, of course. They barely know each other. And certainly nothing that should prevent her from being with someone else. He tells himself that it's just concern for her wellbeing. 

 

**Fear**  
When she stalks across the room towards him, Nick automatically braces himself. The office is supposed to be his domain, his space, his refuge, but Claudia has come bursting in, shattering his peace.

She stands in front of him with her hands on her hips, berating him for crimes she believes he has committed – some he accepts are real, others are merely imagined. Her voice never once raises above a conversational level, but when she threatens to replace him with someone else, he realises that she might be serious. 

For the first time, he finds that he is actually scared.

 

**Pity**  
She looks so scared, her brown eyes wide but unseeing, her hands smeared with blood and dirt. 

"You're going to be safe here," he tells her. They both know he's lying, but he hopes her vision is still blurry enough that she can't see the fear in his eyes.

He's the one who led her into this mess, and he's the one who's responsible for what happens to her. It's all his fault.

The kiss is more for his benefit than hers. An apology of sorts. A promise maybe. But he feels her smile and he doesn't have any regrets.

 

**Love**  
She's gone and she's not coming back. No matter what he does, he can't return things back the way they were. His heart hurts – an expression he never thought could be real – and he wants nothing more than to curl up and pretend the world doesn't exist.

But he can't. He doesn't kid himself that he knows everything about her, but he knows that she wouldn't want him to give up. 

So he carries on, one day at a time, doing what he does best, because Claudia would want him to.

If that's not love, he doesn't know what is.


End file.
